In for the Kill
by HellRaiserPrincess
Summary: An assisan is sent to kill Ghost, but what happens when she doesn't finish the job? Will she finish the job or fall in love?  Srry Suck at Summarys :
1. Fire

I didn't know how much time was left. I kept looking back and forth between the exit that led to life and the fire that led to death. Outside the exit, I could hear people crying and screaming out my name as they probably thought that I wasn't going to make it out alive. Honestly, I didn't know if I was going to make it out alive either, but I couldn't leave now. I had a job to complete; an assassin job. My job was to go on a mission and murder a young man by the name of Delonte Rivers. Who was he? I honestly had no idea. I heard he was pretty bad ass and had been in jail at the age of eleven, but then on, who cares. I just needed to get the job done.

I made my way across the room without pieces of burning wood being dumped on me. I looked up at the stairs, for what was left of it and wondered if he was up there. I let out a sigh, clutching my gun in my left hand and beginning making my way up the stairs slowly. I kicked a piece of wood that was on fire out of my way and looked back and forth between two hallways that stretched at both my sides.

The hallway on my right was gone. The fire ate it up for most of it except for one bedroom, whose door was open. I cocked my eyebrow and walked slowly over, kicking the door open all the way and walking inside. Holding up the gun in my hands and aiming for whatever might make me pull the trigger, I walked slowly. The bed that stood in the corner of the room was now starting to burn to ashes as so was someone's clothes in the closet next to it.

_Where the hell is he?_ I thought. I quickly ran out of the room as smoke started to form. I ran down the other hallway, kicking down doors for any sign of the asshoe. Without any luck, I decided to give up. I thought of walking back down the stairs, but I knew that the stairs was probably already burned down now. I ran for the closest exit; the window.

I quickly pulled my hand away with a scream as the window grew hot from the fire. I let out a groan and balled my hand up into a fist. I punched the glass and then kicked it to make the remaining glass fall. I slowly squirmed my way through, clutching onto the roof shingles. Just before I fully was out, a hand grabbed my foot and yanked me back inside.

I let out a squeal as I hit the floor hard. I let out another cry as the floor creaked as I thought that I was going to fall through it any minute.

"Damn and this whole time, I thought you was a man.", the guy who I assumed was Delonte, growled, kicking me in my side.

I groaned, clutching my stomach in pain.

"So let me guess, you work for a guy name Roscoe right?"

I just starred at Delonte as if he was crazy. _How did he know Roscoe?_ I thought

"And Roscoe sent you out to kill me…right?", Delonte asked again.

I still didn't say anything, but instead just stared at him.

"Answer me damn it!", Delonte yelled, kicking me harder in the side.

I closed my eyes, groaning at the pain. "Kick me again, and the foot comes off.", I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh really? I would just like to see you try.", Delonte smirked.

I growled, raising my foot and kicking him hard in the private area. He let out a yelp, falling down on his knees, clutching his area. I rubbed my side, sitting up and grabbing his head and throwing a punch towards his nose. He groaned, falling on his back, clutching his nose that now started to bleed.

"Crazy bitch!", Delonte yelled, reaching into his belt and pulling out a gun. Before he could act, I kicked the gun out his hand, and punched him again. Delonte shook it off and reached his hand over for the gun, but I wouldn't let him. I tackled Delonte down to the ground, reaching over and shoving the gun farther away so that he couldn't get to it.

When I realized that I was now on top of him, I knew now was the time. I gave Delonte one more punch and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. He let out a yelp and grabbed my hands, trying to pull them off, but that only made me tighten my grip.

"Please….stop…", Delonte gulped. "Please have mercy.", Delonte gulped quickly.

"Sorry. Just part of the job.", I smirked as I squeezed tighter.

Just then, a smirk grew slowly across Delonte's face and then he let out a low, hoarse laugh.

"Buh bye…", he chocked out.

I cocked my eyebrow and just stared at him. He seemed to get the hint that I didn't know what he was talking about at first until he pointed his finger up at the ceiling. I slowly loosened my grip around his neck and looked up. Just then, a big block of wood with flames firing all over it, came down on me. I gasped in pain and moved off of Delonte's body and over on the floor, pulling the flaming wood with me. I screamed in pain as I felt the fire move over my body.

"See you in hell you crazy bitch…", Delonte laughed, disappearing out the window.

I cried out in pain, trying to move the wood off of me. I felt the fire move down to my legs, burning off the material of my pants and moving into my skin. I felt my skin now begin to melt away. I screamed louder and louder this time, making my voice go hoarse. Smoke then began to form in the room, making me cough. I felt my eyes go hazy and my chest starting to ache from the pain as the smoke then started to fill my lungs.

I tried to move, but couldn't. My body was on fire and was very weak and at this very moment, this was when I started to realize, I was now going to die; die a slowly and painful death. Just then, the faces of people that I killed within that last few moments floated in my mind. I could see the fear and sadness in their eyes, before I killed them. I could hear their voices screaming and crying out for help in my mind, just then I could see Delonte's face. I could see him laughing, and saying those last seven words….

"_See you in hell you crazy bitch…."_


	2. A New Mission

"Want to explain to me what had happened?", my boss yelled at me.

I let out a sigh and pressed the damp cloth to my leg. I only had a few burns here and there from the _accident_ , but not that bad. It was a little hard for me to walk though, but I forced myself to stand on my two feet. Everything else I was pretty good. My arms had a few cuts, but nothing major. I was just happy to be alive.

"Answer me Tasha!", Roscoe (my boss) yelled at me.

I looked up as he was out of his seat, starring angrily at me. _What was I suppose to say?, _I thought. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Roscoe that Delonte got away, but I didn't want to lie to Roscoe either. Besides, if I told Roscoe that Delonte got away, it would be the death penalty for me and if I lied to Roscoe…either way I look at it, I would die and I'm not ready to die just yet.

"Answer me!", Roscoe yelled, making his way to the back of my head and gripping my face up to his. I let out a cry as he clenched my hair in his fist. Chills went down my spine as his breath tickled my face. I quickly looked away as I caught a glimpse of his eyes.

"What happened?", he nearly whispered.

"He got away….", I whispered.

I stood still in Roscoe's grip as I felt tears streaming down my face. I pictured of what my death would be like if Roscoe would either shoot me or have somebody else do it. Before I knew it, I felt myself being thrown against the wall. I let out a cry and slid down to the floor, with my back against the wall. I brought my knees to my chest and just starred at Roscoe's shoes. I watched as he paced back and forth, mumbling words under his breath. Then, I saw that his shoes came to a stop and turned into my direction. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he wasn't going to beat me again.

"Get up.", he ordered.

I slowly released my knees and gripped the floor for support as I started to stand up. I pressed my back against the floor and looked up at Roscoe's face. He was six inches taller than me, with a muscular body. I noticed his chest rising as his breathing turned heavy. I could feel his breath against my face as he started to lean in closer. I gulped and moved my face to the side as I now started to feel his lips against my skin. I pursed my lips and squeezed my eyes shut tight. I was now starting to feel scared. I pictured Roscoe pulling out a pocket knife and stabbing me in my stomach. I wanted to run, but Roscoe had me trap. He had both of his hand pressed against the wall that was each beside my head. I turned to see his face as he was now leaning in closer. I thought he was going to kiss me at first until he said,

"I'm going to cut you a break."

I gulped as the picture of him stabbing me flashed into my mind again.

"But, this doesn't mean that you're not done with the job.", Roscoe smirked. "What I want you to do now, is wait for a month and during that month, I want you to spy on the guy for a little while. You know, do a little investigating. Can you do that for me?"

I thought for a moment and nodded. Roscoe smiled one of his evil smiles and patted my cheek.

"Good girl. Now, you only have til' this month, and half of next month and if you screw this one up…your dog meat.", Roscoe glared.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I reopened my eyes and saw him pull his hand away and take a couple steps back.

"Remember, you only have this month and half of next month. Now get out of here.", Roscoe pointed to the door.

I nodded and scurried for the door.


	3. Meeting AJ

This was going to be very different for me. Spying on a man for a good month was going to be a difficult task. Where was I supposed to start? Where was I even suppose to look for him? How do I know where he even is or if he's even still in the same area? _Yup, this was going to be very hard_, I thought.

I walked out the door from Roscoe's house and sighed. Night had already come and I started to wonder what time it was. It probably was around midnight because that was what it felt like. I didn't know what I was going to do or how I was going to do this. I decided to just call it a night and think about this tomorrow. I walked down the narrow sidewalk that led to the other side of the street. On the other side of the street was where I lived. It was only a couple blocks away from Roscoe's house which wasn't too far. Nobody knew where I lived; not even Roscoe. My house was planted on the other side of the street, a mile far in the woods.

If people knew where I lived, they would think I'm crazy for living far out in the woods like that, but for me, I think of it as my own safety. I had people try and track me down before, but that didn't work because the first thing they didn't think of when they were looking for me was in the woods. Crazy as it sounds, but it's true. Plus, if someone knew exactly where I lived, I always had plan B. Plan B was a hideout I created 5 miles east out of town in some old place that used to be a bar. For a shortcut to get there, I created a path underground that nobody in history would ever know about or find. I don't think people in my lifetime would be even smart to come up with one or even try looking for it.

I kept on walking slowly among the sidewalk. I started to hear music from far up ahead, but just ignored it as I pictured some teenagers partying and doing whatever. The music started to get louder and louder as I looked across the street where some shops and cafes were at. I looked in the direction where the music was coming from and saw that people were lining up outside of a club. I cocked my eyebrow, wondering why people even go to these things. I only went in there once, but that was because Roscoe wanted me to come with him to some meeting. I never really got to sit with Roscoe at the meeting, but instead I had to sit downstairs at the bar, drinking shots of vodka just waiting for him.

I notice how men and women were all dressed up in fancy clothes; the men wearing black suits with matching ties and the ladies wearing beautiful, short or long silky dresses. I looked down at what I had on; nothing but a pair of faded jeans with a low-cut black tank top. I tried to picture myself with a beautiful, black, knee-length dress, but all I could see was myself being burnt alive. If it wasn't for Roscoe who came and saved me, I wouldn't be alive. I could still see some of the black smoke smeared across my waist line, but I didn't care. To me, it just shows what courage I had and what kind of hell I been through within the last few hours in order to staying alive.

I looked back up across the club and saw that the line went short. I thought for a moment, remembering the last time when I was here with Roscoe. I remember the taste of the alcohol and vodka that flavored the taste in my mouth. I also remember the headache that I had that night from drinking too much Vodka that Roscoe had to drive me and make me stay the night at his house. I honestly couldn't remember what happened that night when I did stay with Roscoe. I just remember the fact where Roscoe carried me to bed and that was the end of that.

I thought for a moment as people starting disappearing inside the building. I thought for a moment, deciding whether I should have a drink or not. Before I knew it, I was walking across the street, over towards the club. I opened one of the glass doors and walked in. The bright light from the chandelier made my eyes watery as I blinked a couple times, trying to get my vision back. I looked up and saw that I was the last person in line. I stood behind a tall, man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. I looked away and scanned my eyes over the room. To my surprise, there was an upstairs. I saw a couple of people walking up the stairs and disappearing down some hallway that led to what I might call a balcony. Whoever was up there on the balcony had a good view on whatever was going on downstairs. From where I was standing, I could see an older African-American man, leaning on the edge of the railing, looking down. Another man, who had what looked like blonde hair with a muscular body, came over and stood next to the other man.

I cocked my eyebrow, thinking how familiar he looked. I think he was at the meeting with Roscoe when we last came here. What the meeting was about, I honestly didn't know. I just know it was Roscoe and five other guys that were with him.

"Ma'am?", the women behind the counter asked.

I notice I was next in line and stepped up to the counter.

"Your name please?", she asked, eyeing my outfit. She made a digusted face as she saw my stomach, but quickly looked away and turned her attention back to me.

"Ummm…", I started off. What kind of club was this? Why would she want my name?

"Lily.", I lied as I realized she started to grow impatient.

She eyed me sternly and scanned down through a list of names. I probably should of told the truth that I was here for a drink, but what if you couldn't do that? _Yeah, this was the most pathetic club I had ever been in_, I thought.

"Lily Jones?", the women asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I thought for a moment and nodded. Wow_, that was easier than I thought besides_, _Why not lie, even though I would be facing the consequences later on_, I thought.

"Yes, Mr. Graves is waiting in the back for you. Would you like someone to escort you or…"

"No! I mean umm…I can find my way. Thanks for asking.", I calmed down. She looked at me kind of funny, but I just ignored and walked away. I walked into some room and saw that there was a bar to my far right with bar stools and small tables scattered everywhere in the room. I made my way over to the bar, ignoring the stares I got as I walked by. I sat down on a stool at the far end of the table and waited as the bartender filled glasses up with all kinds of liquids.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?", the bartender asked me.

I nodded. "A vodka please."

The bartender nodded and scurried away to get my drink. While I was waiting, I turned my head and scanned my eyes across the room. I caught a couple of people starring at me, but I just ignored and continued looking. People were pretty much having a good time laughing, drinking and talking. I sometimes wish I was one of those people and not have to worry about death all the time. I always wondered what it was like to be _normal_ and to have friends and get out and have a good time.

"Here you go hun,", the bartender smiled, placing the drink infront of me.

I nodded in return and took a sip from a small straw that was plastered in my cup. I notice the presence of the bartender starring at me with desire as I sipped my drink.

"Ummm…", I started to say.

"Sorry. It's just that…have I seen you around here before?", the bartender asked. I cocked my eyebrow and just starred at him. He had dark brown hair with light brown eyes that framed his face perfectly. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. From the last time I was here, I don't remember seeing him here before.

"Ummm…no.",I lied.

"Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought you were then.", his voice started to sadden up a bit.

"Who did you think I was."

"No one special really. Just some one.", he gave a weak smile, pulling out a shot glass and wiping it with a rag.

I returned the smile and looked at the black suit he wore. He had no tie, plus the white shirt that was underneath had three buttons opened, revealing parsh of his collarbone.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like a bartender.", I said.

He looked down at his suit and chuckled. "I'm not really, I'm just taking a friends place for the night since he got the flu and everything."

I smiled. "That was very nice of you."

"You think?", he questioned.

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, very nice."

"You look very nice too.", said a voice from behind. I cocked my eyebrow and turned my head into the direction of whoever said that. A guy who looked in his early twenties took a seat next to me on the stool. He wore a black suit with some silly black bow tie strapped around his neck. The man turned to me and smiled, tilting his hat to the side to get a better view of me.

"I beg your pardon?", I questioned, noticing how beautiful his blue eyes were.

"You look very nice too.", he smiled, taking in my features. "What happened got in a car wreck?" He notice my clothes and the smoke smeared across my waist. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the bartender.

"Something like that.", I added, taking a sip of vodka.

The man smirked, taking off his hat and setting it on the counter. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and smiled over at me.

"Come here often?", he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah."

"So this is your first time here?", he asked again.

I nodded, turning to the bartender with a smile and raising up my glass for another shot.

"Does your parents know that you're here?", the man questioned again.

"Is it any of your concern?", I replied. His question caught me off guard as I thought of my parents. I knew that they both were in heaven right now, watching over me, but the fact that I don't like to think of their death frightens me.

"I was just asking.", he raised his hands up in defeat.

I rolled my eyes and saw the bartender coming back with my drink. I smiled at him and mouthed a '_Thank You'_ before he walked off.

"So what's your name babe?", the man asked, putting his hat back on.

The question caught me off guard again as he said the word, '_Babe_'. As a female, I didn't like being called the word, 'Babe'. No one has never called me that after my little incident with Roscoe. To me, the word was just…a sign of abuse. I been pretty much scared of the word 'Babe' ever since I was thirteen.

"Lily.", I lied, hoping this guy would leave me the hell alone.

"Lily huh? One of my best friends has a finacee' named Lily.", he replied.

I nodded in response.

The man smiled and stuck out his hand. "The name's A.J."

I starred at his hand and slowly took it. "A.J…..", I cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to say his last name.

"Just A.J.", he replied as he shook my hand and turned it over, placing a soft kiss on it.

For the first time in my life, I felt my stomach flip as he planted the kiss on my hand. No one has ever done that to me, but then on, I honestly never had a boyfriend either. Never in my life, but then on when I think about it, I don't believe in boyfriend/girlfriend love. True love doesn't exsist in my world. Never has and probably would never will.

A.J pulled away after a couple of minutes and smiled.

"A beautiful for a beautiful women…."


	4. Flirting with Death

"A beautiful kiss for a beautiful women.", A.J. smiled at me.

I looked at him and pulled my hand away. He chuckled at my reaction and turned to the bartender and raised his finger I guess for a shot. The bartender fixed him a shot and handed it to A.J. A.J. smiled, drinking the shot in one gulp. He smiled in satisfaction and sat the glass down.

"So how old are you Lily?", A.J. asked.

"Twenty two", I replied. I decided to tell him my real age instead of lying. Besides, I was never going to see this guy again right?

"You don't look it.", he smiled. "You look more like sixteen."

"So I been told.", I smirked. "And how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Umm…couldn't say.", I replied, looking down at my feet.

"Come on.", he smirked, leaning over the counter. "Impress me."

"Ummm…", I began. I thought for a moment and looked at him. I starred at his face, taking in his features. He had a baby face with the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen with the dirty blonde hair to match it. To me, he looked like my age; the exact same age.

"Ummm, twenty two.", I guessed.

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Almost, go up a little higher."

"Umm..." I cocked my eyebrow. "Twenty four."

"Go up one more." he smirked.

"Twenty five?"

"Bingo.", he smirked, gulping down another shot. "And probably the best age that I had ever lived too."

"Really?", I cocked my eyebrow, wondering what he meant by that. "And why's that."

"The job that I have."

"What kind of job?", I smiled as I started to feel interested. I sat back in my stool and crossed my legs. I had my full attention on A.J. as I waited for him to gulp down another drink.

"I'm not really suppose to talk about it.", he sighed, looking down at his legs.

"Why's that?" I questioned, wondering if his job was secretive like mine.

"Well…", he thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Well let me put it this way, if I tell you what my job was…I probably would have to kill you…."

_Gotcha_, I thought. He just gave it away right there. He was like me after all, but the question is, who did he work for? How did he even get into a kind of business like this? Does he know me? Is he playing with me? I didn't know what or who I was up against, but I knew that I just had to stay positive and act like nothing is wrong.

"Oh really?", I smirked, scooting my chair a little closer next to A.J. "I don't think that's an option."

I notice A.J. shiver as I breathed my words out against him, it must have sent shivers down his spine. I smirked at his reaction as he then turned to look at me. A smile crept across his face as he said,

"Why isn't it an option? How do you even know that I won't do it?"

I felt my smirk grow wider as I heard those last words.

"Because if you really knew who I was…", I began to say as I remembered back from earlier about him calling me _Babe. _That's when I decided to put my foot down.

"If you really knew who I was A.J., you wouldn't want to be flirting with _death_…"


	5. Who is AJ?

With that all said, I got up from my seat. I shoved my chair in and turned to A.J. who was completely dumbstruck. I smirked to myself, and leaned in his ear.

"See you later stranger.", I smiled, walking away. I walked towards the end of the bar and just before I walked off, I reached into my pocket, pulling out a fifty dollar bill.

"Hey yo.", I called over towards the bartender. The bartender smiled at me and came over.

"Yes?", he smiled.

I shoved the fifty in his hand and smiled. "I would like to pay for my drink and the man sitting down at the other end of the bar.", I smiled, pointing towards A.J.

The bartender turned and looked into the direction I was pointing in and nodded.

"Yes ma'am and have a good night.", the bartender smiled. "Oh! And hope to see you again soon"

"Thanks and don't worry, you ain't seen the last of me...", I smiled, turning my heel and walking out of the room. I decided to do something nice for once in my life. Paying for A.J.'s drink was a treat and giving him a warning about flirting with death was a promise.

I started to wonder what A.J really meant when he said, _I would tell you, but then I have to kill you. _Was A.J. really like me? If so, how come I never heard of him before? Who did he work for and since I never heard of him, was he going undercover like I'm supposed to do? If so, why did he come up and talk to me? Out of all the women sitting at the bar, why was I the main target?

Target. _Target. _Then it hit me. That was it. If he really is, what I think he is, was I the main target? Was I who he was after all this time? But how and why? Nobody knew about me except Roscoe and a few members of the Assassin society.

I walked out of the building and started making my way home. Nothing on my mind, but A.J. If I was the main target, then how come he didn't do something back there at the bar? How come he didn't kill me then and there? What was he waiting for? Whatever his plan was, it was going to fail no matter what. He was going to fail. Besides, I had a mission to do anyways, but before I do that mission, I needed to get my mind off of A.J. Before A.J. even tries to kill me, I'm going to think of a plan to try and kill him first….

Three hours has passed since my little encounter with A.J. I got home like an hour ago and was now just getting out the shower. I still wondered about A.J. For some reason, I just couldn't get him off my mind. What was he? Who was he? There was no way in hell he was like me. He couldn't be. Coming from out of the blue like that, who was he really? Did he really wanted to talk to me or was he after something?

I walked out of the bathroom and dropped my dirty clothes on the floor. I didn't feel like running back down stairs just to throw the clothes in the washer machine. I was just too tired from all the _excitement_ that happened and to think about it, it all happened in one day. What a coincidence.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a piece of clothing. I didn't really care what clothing it was. I just wanted to hurry up and crawl in bed. I slipped on the lingerie and crawled onto bed. On my nightstand, I looked at the clock and read that it was four O' clock A.M.

_So much for excitement, _I thought, slipping under the covers and falling fast asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys Steph here, the reason why I'm posting something here is because I have a feeling that I might get critism on this one, but I honestly don't care. All I got to say is bring it on! Lolz besides I want to be a better writer anyways so. But before you do review critism about this chapter, think about it. She's only an assissan who doesn't know nothing about A.J...yet. She knows NOTHING about the Takers. She thinks that A.J. is an assisan just like her and what she's going to do is...you have to wait and see! srry guys but thx 4 readin oh and thx 4 the feedback! :D**


	6. Getting Ready

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating loud on my nightstand. I sat up and snatched the phone off the nightstand. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID. Instead, I just flipped it open and said,

"Hello?" My voice was hoarse and since it was dry, it hurted like hell.

"Where the hell are you? I been calling since eight!", Roscoe's face boomed in. I held the phone away from my ear as he yelled. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the sleepiness wanting to take over me again. I forced my eyes open and looked over at the clock. Two O'clock P.M., it read. Damn. I slept most of the day away. If I told Roscoe that I slept most of the day away, he would kill me and have someone else do the job.

"Ummm sorry. I just got home.", I lied.

"From where?", Roscoe declared. I thought for a moment thinking of much of a terrible liar I was. What was I suppose to say?

"Work."

"Work huh?", I could see Roscoe snickering. "Found out anything about him yet?"

"Not that much.", I muttered. I pulled the phone away from my ear and let out a yawn. I placed the phone back against my ear as Roscoe started to speak.

"Why don't you try looking down Main Street pass the old church up on Huckleberry Hill?"

"Huckleberry Hill? What's behind there?"

"You'll soon find out now won't cha?", were Roscoe's only last words before hanging up the phone. I cocked my eyebrow and flipped my cell phone shut. I sat my phone back on the nightstand and tried to think. I ran a hand through my hair as flashbacks of what happened yesterday came into my mind. Then, the picture of A.J.'s face flashed through my mind.

"Ugh!", I rolled my eyes, pushing that thought to the back of my mind. I didn't have time to worry about A.J. I fully needed to concentrate on one thing; and that one thing was Delonte Rivers. Like Roscoe said, I needed to wait a month or two before going out and killing the bastard. Besides, it would give Delonte some time off and some time to at least forget some of the stuff that happened yesterday. But what was this place that Roscoe wanted me to go to? I never past Huckleberry Hill. I never knew there was nothing down there…or was there?

I got out of bed, walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of faded, ripped skinny jeans with a white tank top. I slipped on my clothes with a pair of white converses and put my hair up in a high pony tail.

I started to wonder whether I should walk over there or take my car. What kind of assignment was I getting myself into? What kind of place did Roscoe wanted me to drive too? Was it a place that a lot of people knew about or was it a place where only a group of friends would go just to hang out? I thought of the odds of walking, but changed my mind and decided that I rather take my car. So this way, if something bad was to happen, I would have my little _friends_ (weapons) with me.

I placed my phone into my pocket and walked downstairs. I walked down a narrow hallway and stopped at one door that stood at the far end of the hallway. I opened a little compartment box and flipped open the door. I pressed in the code for opening the door and walked in as the doors slid open. The room was cold, but I don't come down here that much; only for my exchange of weapons.

Plastered on the walls of the room were all kinds of guns. Some I barely use, but I have a liking for them. Then, in the far corner on a bookshelf were neatly stacked bombs. There were the electrical ones that you would probably see in movies, and then there was the ball ones. The ball ones were really destructive. Drop those bombs once, only once, and you would be dead where you stand.

In the other far corner, there was a shelf of knifes. I probably had about six knifes neatly set on the first shelf while on the bottom shelf was a box full of black clothes. Even black, robbery masks was in there too. Then a second box that lay next to that was a box full of manuals on how to work and load guns up and then there were some on how to operate a bomb. As a girl, I find it very cool stuff, especially shooting the gun part. I'm not so big on knives, that's the only reason why I only have six of them.

The rest of the room was where I had a target poster on where I would practice shooting at the poster onto getting a good aim. Then there was also a human dummy that I would practice throwing knives at onto seeing how far and good I can throw a knife at my victim. Sometimes I was good and sometimes I wasn't. That's why I pretty much stick to guns.

I walked over to a closet that stood on the other side of the wall next to the bookshelf with the bombs. I opened the door, opening up a tub that had all kinds of bullets that went to whatever kind of gun I had plastered on the wall. I pulled out one box and smiled. The bullets that I had in my hand lead to my favorite gun; the Mamba Pistol.

I grabbed four bullets and placed it in the gun. I locked the gun up, knowing that it was loaded. I tucked it back into my pants and grabbed a long gun. I placed the long gun in a gun bag, grabbing a box of matching bullets and placed the bullets inside with it. I zipped the bag closed and swung the gun bag over my shoulder. I shut the closet door and thought for whether I should bring a pocket knife with me or not. I walked over and looked down, deciding which one to take. I decided to get a lock knife. I switched open the bag and saw how shiny and sharp the blade was. I smiled, closing the knife and leaning down and putting the knife in my shoe. I held the gun bag tightly over my shoulder and made my way out the door. I closed the door, pressing in the code number to lock it up. I walked off down the hallway, feeling the warmth of the sunlight on my skin. I smiled, snatching my car keys off the counter and placing them in my pocket. I walked over, checking to see if the front door was locked. I walked back after checking the front door and walked to the kitchen. I past the kitchen and walked out a door that led to the garage. I locked the door from behind me and stepped out.

Making sure that every door in the house was locked, I made my way over to my car. I had a black expedition. Nothing special about it really, but if there was any other car that I wanted, it would be a silver Mercedes. I pressed the button to unlock the car door. I opened the door and got in. I closed the door and placed the gun bag in the back seat, laying it down on the ground. I positioned my front mirror and strapped on my seat belt. As I started to turn on the engine, vibration shot through my leg. I looked down to see my cell phone in my pocket shaking.

I flipped open my phone, seeing that I got a new text message.

'_You have until an hour to do this.'_ was what the text message read and of course, it was no other than Roscoe.

I flipped my cell phone shut, placing it back in my pocket. I thought for a moment, wondering what it was that Roscoe wanted me to do. I took in a very deep breath and drove off.


	7. Bobby's Bar N' Grill

Driving over towards Main Street took only twenty minutes, but to me, it felt only like five. I was pretty much in deep though throughout the whole ride, just thinking about A.J. Why was I even thinking about him anyways? I had an important job to deal with. Then I started thinking what will happen if I did saw A.J. there to wherever it was I was going. But then on, I was just investigating the place. Well actually, investigating and trying to found who, what and where Delonte Rivers was.

I turned around a corner, seeing an old, almost-torn down church. I narrowed my eyes and continue driving until I got to Huckleberry Hill. I drove down a little more and came to a stop where some yellow CATUTION tape was blocking a path. I cocked my eyebrow and parked the car. I looked back and forth trying to find out another way to take. There was nothing. I let out a sigh and unbuckled my seat belt and got out. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the yellow CAUTION tape. I took the tape between my fingers, rubbing the smooth surface. I sighed, looking out to the forest that spread out infront of me. I looked down at my fingers watching how they rubbed the tape until then, something caught my eye. Tracks; tire tracks.

I dropped down to my knees, running my fingers through the designs that were made in the dirt. There was only one way that these drivers must have got in. I stood up, grabbing the tape between my fingers again and tracing them down to the end where the rest of it was attached to a rusty pole. I smirked, seeing the tape was attached to some hook.

_Bingo_, I thought, detaching the tape and moving it out the way. I walked over and got back in my car. Driving slowly as I past between the two pipes. I came to a stop and parked my car again. I got out, walking back over and hooking the tape back to the pole. I quickly got back in my car and sped off, keeping my eyes on the trail. Turning one corner and then another made me realize that the trail had led into the forest. I cocked my eyebrow, wondering how Roscoe knew all about this.

It's been nearly ten minutes as I kept on driving down further this trail. I wanted to stop and turn around, but I knew I had to get the job done. I turned down the radio and listened, hoping music would be coming in the distance. Just then, someone screaming came into place. I gasped, nearly stopping the car as I thought someone came out infront of me. I stopped and listened once more, hearing laughing and music booming came into view. I sighed, driving a little further.

Just then, seeing a bunch of cars lined up in the parking area came into view. I noticed that they were parked infront of a wooden shack. The sign on the top read, **Bobby's Grill N' Bar**.

_How Ironic_, I thought. I parked at the far end of the parking area and sighed. How was I going to do this? What was I suppose to do I do see him? What was I suppose to do if I saw him?

Reaching down and sticking my finger in my shoe, I smiled. I ran my finger across the top of the blade and pulled my finger out. I looked back, grabbing a black blanket that lay on the back seat and throwing it on top of the gun bag. I covered the gun bag fully and slid it up under the back seat, hoping no one wouldn't see it. Turning back and seeing a drunken woman walk out. She was a little tipsy here and there and luckily made it to her car. I just hope she makes it home safely. I notice how she was wearing a mini skirt with a low cut shirt that showed off his stomach, revealing his belly button piercing and tattoo.

I looked down at what I wore and shrugged. There was nothing I could do now to make me not look like I was new here, but one thing that I could do was fix my hair. I looked up in my view mirror and looked at my ponytail. I grabbed the rubber, sliding it out of my hair and letting my hair flow down my shoulders. I straightened it a little bit making sure it wasn't sticking up or anything. When I was fully done, I got out, locking the door and closing it.

After bending down and making sure my blade was stuck securely in my shoe, I started making my way towards the entrance. I opened the door, walking in. The place was dark. The only light from the room was from the bar sign above the bar and of course the little lamp lights that stood on top of the tables. Music was booming softly from the karaoke machine in the back. I looked around. The place wasn't really that big, probably about the size of a little gasoline store. There weren't that much people here either. Some were in the back behind a beaded curtain and then there were some at the bar. One man that was at the bar eyed me suspiciously. I shrugged it off and walked over towards a table that stood in the far back. I took a seat, sat down and looked for any familiar face.

The man from the bar was still eyeing me. He had a black, shoulder-length hair, pale skin, and from I think blue eyes. He had lots of piercings; two on his lip on each corner, two or three on each ear, then one on his nose and one under his eyebrow. He could of have been Goth, but from the scars on his arms, he looked like he was Emo.

I turned away from his glare and turned my attention towards the back where the beaded curtain was. I saw a couple back there making out, but behind them, I could see people walking in and out through a door. What was behind that door, I didn't know, but I intended to find out.

"Can I get you anything sweetheart?", a man came over and asked.

I looked up at him. He must have been the bartender as he wore an apron around his waist. For an older guy who must have been in his older thirty's, he was pretty hot. His hair was jet back and you could see where it was spiky on the top from the gel he put in. He wore some dark, baggy blue jeans that hung down so low that you could see half of his boxers and above all that, he wore a white, greasy-stained tank top that you could almost see his abs.

"What do you ya'll have?", I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Umm…beer, alcohol…"

"I'll have an alcohol.", I said, cutting him off.

The bartender nodded and walked away. As I watched him walk back behind the bar, I caught a glimpse of the emo boy still starring at me. I quickly turned away and turned my attention to the room that stood in the back. Then my thoughts started to wonder what was behind that door.

"Here you go hun.", the bartender said, placing my glass infront of me.

"Thanks", I nodded in return, pressing the glass to my lips and taking a sip.

"Can I get you anything else?", the bartender asked.

I was just about to reply until a voice broke in.

"Hey Nick! Can you get me three bruskies?"

I looked up to see who was yelling across the room and as I saw who it was, I almost fell out of my seat. There stood the man I was looking for; Delonte Rivers.

"Be right there.", the bartender who I assumed was Nick said.

Delonte nodded and hurried back towards the room and of course he was heading in the direction to the back door. I watched as he opened the door. I quickly got a peek to see what was in there and all I saw were two men, sitting at a table. Gambling was the first option that came to my mind on what they were doing behind that door. Then the thought of guns came to my mind.

I quickly stood up from my seat, pulling out a twenty from my pocket.

"Keep the change.", I said, gulping down the rest of my alcohol and walking out. I hurried over to my car, quickly unlocking it and getting in. After closing the door, I put the key in the ignition and switched it to life. Before I drove out, I thought about what just happened. Then I remembered the reason why I was here. I thought to myself that there was no way I was going back in there after what happened, but then on Delonte didn't see me. Why he didn't see when I was so close to Nick, I didn't know. On the other hand, I'm glad that he didn't see me. Because if he knew that I was here, it would have blown my cover. Then my life would really be on death's hands.

I sat back in my seat, deciding what I was going to do. I knew for sure that I wasn't going back in there and the main reason why I was here was to see who and what Delonte really was, but how was I going to do that if I'm not going back in there. There was no way I was going around and through a back door either because maybe the back door probably did lead to the room that Delonte and those two other men where in. What they were doing, I honestly had no clue. What were they even doing back there anyways? Wasn't that suppose to be for employees only and just from the looks up, they Delonte and those two boys weren't no employees.

I let out a slow sigh and sunk in my seat. I looked down at my shoe, remembering that my blade was still in there. I bent down, sticking my foot out halfway so that I could get to the blade. I pulled the blade out from my shoe and sat it in my lap. Placing my foot back in my shoe, I began to play with the blade. Flipping and closing the blade, I thinking about what I planned to do next. If Roscoe knew what I was doing now, I probably be dead. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave this place until I found something out; something about Delonte. Then, I remember why I was sent on this mission; to finish the job. Killing Delonte was the job.

Just then, an idea hatched in my brain. Instead of waiting a few months just to kill Delonte, why not do it now? All I had to do was wait for him to come out and when the moment was right, I would strike him. Luckily I had my long gun with me so that way, I knew I wouldn't miss him. I always had perfect aiming when I went to shoot and this time, I wasn't the target, Delonte was; Delonte was the target and all I had to do was just wait…wait for him to come out; just wait.


	8. Mission Failed

For an assassin, waiting was the most difficult task. It was nighttime now; nine O' clock P.M. I parked my car far on top of hill that stood west of the shack. From where I was, I got a good view of the shack. I watched as people came in and out, but none of them happened to be Delonte. How long was he going to be in there, I had no idea, but I knew that he had to come out sooner or later.

It was nine thirty P.M. now; still no sign of Delonte. I let out a yawn and sat back in my seat, watching a group of teens walk out the door and head over towards their cars. I wondered how old those teens were because they sure did look pretty young to be drinking.

I sat up in my seat, stretching my arms out infront of me and letting out another yawn. I was starting to get tired, but I knew I couldn't leave now. I thought of this as a good opportunity. Once all the people leave and with Delonte almost the last person left to leave, I would strike; I would strike and leave quietly. No one would know I did of course, then I would go home and give Roscoe the good news and then my life would be off of death's hands and I would be living the good life. I started to picture myself relaxing on a beach in Hawaii, laying back in a lounge and drinking smoothies until I saw the outside sign, **Bobby's Bar N' Grill** light shut off.

There was nothing, but darkness now. I sat up straight in my seat and just watched. Nothing; nobody came out yet, not even Nick, the bartender. I listened and still watched; still no sign of Delonte. I cocked my eyebrow and sat back in my seat wondering what was taking them so long. I hoped good as hell that they weren't all going to spend the night there, because if they were, I had no choice, but to just kill them all.

I sat back in my seat again, wondering what I should do now. Should I go in, bust down the doors and start raising hell or should I wait a little longer? I thought for a moment, hating to picture myself waiting for another hour for Delonte to walk out those doors and then striking him, but it's best to just go ahead and do it now and get it out of the way.

I reached into the back seat, pulling out the gun bag from under the seat. I pulled the blanket off and grabbed the gun bag and sat it on my lap. I turned my attention back to the shack to see if anything happened; nada.

I unzipped the bag, pulling out the long gun with the box of matching bullets. Then, I looked down and noticed the other Mamba that I had packed away. I decided to go with the Mamba since it was easier to pack in my pocket, plus it shot faster too. If I was going to kill somebody, I had to do it quick. I loaded two more extra bullets into the mamba and locked it. I tucked the gun into the back of my pants and put the long gun away. Finally realizing what I was going to do, I looked back up towards the shack to see if anything happened; still nothing.

Without hesitation, I slowly unlocked and opened my door and stepped out. After shutting the door quietly, I walked silently down the bank and ran over towards a bunch of garbage cans that stood against the wall. I kneeled down beside them, holding my nose as the foul smell. For a minute, I thought that I was going to puke until I heard voices coming from behind me. I looked back, seeing a orange glow flowing against the tress. I cocked my eyebrow, making sure that the gun was tucked securely into the back of my pants. I got on my knees and started to crawl. Walking all the way towards the end, I stopped and peeked over to see where the orange glow was coming from.

I saw a tin can, with fire shooting out it with four guys sitting around it. One of them was Nick, the bartender, the other two were guys that I seen from earlier that were in the back behind the door, and then the last one was of course my target, Delonte. The four of them all stood around the tin, just starring into the fire. Delonte, who lit up a cigarette, was the first one to speak.

"So we're all clear then; four grand, nothing more?"

"Yeah, about that Ghost, how did you even know where to get all that money?", Nick asked.

"Had a little help from my buddies if that's what you would even call them.", Delonte replied.

"Ha! You mean the asshoe's that left you out on the street to die.", one of the men laughed.

I watched as Delonte starred at him with angry eyes. Without taking his eyes off the man, he pressed the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. He blew a ball of smoke into the man's face and started to smirk. With one quick move, Delonte grabbed the man by his shirt collar and raised him up off the ground.

"You think that's funny?", Delonte questioned, shaking the man from his shirt collar.

"No!", the man chocked. "No man! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Oh really?", Delonte smirked, gripping the collar tighter. Before the guy could speak, Delonte released him by throwing him against the wall. The man let out a yelp of pain as he slid to the floor. I gulped, seeing how really dangerous this Delonte guy was. Then, I watched as Delonte walked over towards the man he threw, and leaned down, throwing his cigarette on the man.

"Did you think I wanted to die?", Delonte questioned.

"Ghost man don't…", one of the other guys began to complain.

"Shutup!", Delonte shot back. "I'm just asking him a question and I want him to answer it. Now, do you think that I wanted to die out on that street?"

I watched as fear spread across the man's face as he shook his head. "No.", was all he said.

Delonte eyed him for a minute and stood up without taking his eyes off him. Just then, Delonte raised his foot and kicked the man hard in the stomach. The man let out a yelp and clutched his side from where Delonte kicked him. Delonte then started making his way back to the other two men.

"They might of wanted me dead, but I ain't dead yet.", Delonte said. "Besides, I have unfinished business to deal with before I do die."

"What kind of business?", Nick asked, throwing something in the fire.

"Ohh, just business and when I'm done, I'll get back in touch with ya'll to tell you when I got the money. Sound cool?", Delonte smiled, looking back and forth between Nick and the other guy that stood silent.

Nick and the man starred at each other and nodded both in agreement.

"Good.", Delonte smiled. "I'll check in on ya'll next Friday."

I watched as how Delonte shook hands with both men in agreement. I wondered what Delonte meant by _Unfinished Business_. I wondered if he was referring to me from what happened yesterday. Just then, I felt an arm snake around my waist and another hand cover my mouth. I screamed right through the persons hand and felt myself being pulled up and taking over to where Delonte and them where at.

"Hey Ghost! Look who I found sneaking around.", said the guy who was holding me.

Delonte, who I assumed was now Ghost, looked over, eyeing me suspiciously. I watched as his face grew from suspicious to shocking.

"You!", Ghost, pointed a finger at me. "You're the bitch that tried to kill me yesterday!"

_Great,_ I thought. _How was I going to get out of this one?_

I tried breaking loose from the person's grip, but failed. Ghost was now walking over towards me with anger in his eyes. I now started to fill scared. With both of my hands held tightly against my side, it was going to be impossible for me to reach back and get my gun.

"What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't even be alive!", Ghost yelled at me.

I growled through the person's hand that covered my mouth and broke loose from their grip. I turned to see who caught me spying on Delonte and saw that it was that emo boy from earlier. Before I went to say something, another arm snaked around my waist and covered my mouth with another hand. I realized that it was the man from earlier that Ghost had kicked. This time, the man had a firm grip on me. I screamed in his hand trying to shake away.

"She's the chick from earlier. The one that ordered an alcohol.", Nick said, eyeing me steadily.

"No shit Sherlock!", I finally yelled as I shook the man's hand away from my mouth.

"Quiet!", the man shouted, covering my mouth once again.

"Who is she Delonte? You know her?", the emo boy asked.

"Sure do. I think it was yesterday, right babe?", Delonte smirked, walking over towards me.

I growled through the man's hand, promising myself that if I wasn't being held back, I would of slapped that smirk right off Delonte's face.

"Yesterday?", Nick questioned.

"Yeah, in that house across Main Street; the one that caught on fire? She tried to killing me there.", Delonte smirked.

"Word.", was all the emo boy said.

"Let her go.", Delonte ordered.

The man slowly released me. I took a couple steps forward away from him, but a couple steps forwards bumping into Delonte. Before I could react, Delonte wrapped his hand around my throat, pulling my face closer to his.

"Wanna tell me why you came here?", he questioned, starring deep into my eyes.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to have contact with him. I didn't know what to say or how I was even going to escape. Before I could react again, a hand reach down to the back of my pants and I felt my gun being pulled out.

"Hey Ghost, look what she had along with her?", the man chuckled devilishly, holding up my gun.

I watched as Delonte looked back at my gun and back down at me. "Going for round 2 now huh? Yet again, your plan just ain't good enough."

I clutched my hands around Delonte's wrists as he squeezed my throat tighter. I gasped out for air as I felt him squeezing my throat tighter and tighter by the minute. It was as if he wanted me to die slowly, taking out every breath that I had. I felt my legs grow limp and my lungs about to explode.

"Come on back, let her go!", Nick yelled, seeing how helpless I was.

Delonte ignored Nick and continued chocking me.

"Yeah, come on man, she could be use to us.", one of the man said.

"How!", Ghost snapped, loosening his grip around my throat.

I breathed in much air as I could before Delonte would change his mind and go back to chocking me.

"Just think about man, about our little plan with the money and all.", Nick added.

"Bullshit how do we know if she'll run off and tell the cops!", Delonte snapped again. Delonte turned to me and gave me a disgusted look. He gripped my throat tightly again and pushed me back up against the wall. I chocked out for air, clutching onto Delonte's wrist, hoping he would let go soon.

"She won't man because we will never let her out of our sight. We would always keep an eye on her and make sure she's doing what she's suppose to be doing.", the Emo boy finally said.

Delonte looked at me, starring deep into my eyes. I wondered what he was trying to see. I saw that he was deep in thought about something. Probably about what that emo boy had said. What were they even talking about me being good use to them? I didn't want nothing to do with them. Right now was the probably the time that I wished I was dead instead of in the hands of a monster.

"Fine…", Delonte muttered, slowly releasing my throat. I fell to the ground, clutching my throat and gasping for much air as I can. Delonte studied me and turned his attention back to the boys.

"We meet here again tomorrow. With shawty here as a new member, we going to go back over the plan and give her the basics. Ight?", Delonte questioned.

All three men nodded as Nick spoke up, pointing over towards me. "And where is she going to stay? There's no way in hell that we could just let her go home alone I mean who knows if she would go and tell the cops."

"Yeah man, we almost got caught last time!", one man chimmed in. Delonte sighed, rubbing his temple. Delonte then turned around and looked down at me with a smirk. Without taking my eyes off him, I sat up, backing against the wall. Delonte chuckled and kneeled down next to me.

"I guess she'll just have to stay with me then now won't she?"


	9. Questions

As soon as Delonte said that, I was now screaming in my head; screaming for help and begging for mercy. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. My mission failed and I knew that my life was going to end sooner than I thought.

I let out a groan as Delonte grabbed my arm and yanked me up to my feet.

"Hey Luke!", Delonte called over to the one of them; the one that Delonte had kicked in the side from earlier.

"Yeah man?", Luke replied back.

"You can take my car tonight because I'm riding home with shawty' here.", Delonte replied.

Luke nodded and hurried off with the rest of the boys. Delonte and I were the last ones to leave after Delonte had wiped out the fire.

"Where's your car?", Delonte asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

I let out a yelp as he squeezed my wrist tight. "I don't know.", I lied.

Delonte squeezed my wrist tighter and pulled me up along the bank where Nick was waving.

"Her car is parked up here.", Nick said, pointing into the direction where my car was.

I gulped, knowing I was in deep trouble now. Delonte nodded in a thanks to Nick as he yanked my arm tighter, pulling me over towards where my car was.

"Ouch!", I yelled as Delonte yanked my arm so hard that I heard the bone snap.

"Shutup and get in!", Delonte yelled, pushing me inside on the passenger side.

He slammed the door shut after I pulled my foot in and watched as he walked to the other side of the car. He got in with a growl and slammed the door.

"You should of stayed out of this.", Delonte growled. "I could of let you go free, but since you want to act like a little bitch, Imma' show what a real bitch looks like."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Everything was so dark, no light came from nowhere. Just then, something shook in my pocket. I saw a white light and looked down to see my cell phone vibrating. The white light that shown from my cell was fading through my jeans. I gasped, knowing it was going to be no other than Roscoe.

Delonte reached over, his hand running across my leg, sending shivers down my spine and went to reach into my pocket. I gasped, pushing his hand away and reaching into my pocket, getting the cell phone first. There was no way I going to let Delonte get the cell phone because if he did and if he picked it up, Roscoe would know that I blew the cover. Then, not only would I be in the hands of Delonte and his little gang of asshoes, I would also be on the line of Roscoe sending someone out to come and kill me. Either way I look at it, I was going to die either way.

I went to open the door and throw the cell out, but Delonte grabbed a hold of me first and snatched the cell phone out of my hands.

"No!", I yelled as Delonte flipped open the phone and answered _Hello_.

Delonte waited, from the expression on Delonte's face, I knew Roscoe must of hung up. I knew from that moment on, my life was going to end very soon.

Delonte growled, throwing my phone in the back seat. I jumped as I heard the phone hit the gun bag. Delonte must of heard it too as he looked back, pulling up a black bag.

"What the fuck is this?", he growled, unzipping the bag and running his fingers over the long gun.

I gulped, watching Delonte lift his head up to look at me.

"Where the hell do you get all of this shit?", he nearly whispered. "In fact what the hell are you?"

I didn't say anything; instead I just stared at him. I was thinking whether I should tell him or not, but what was the use? I was going to die sooner or later and just like Roscoe said, things are better off, left unsaid.

"Fine then. Don't talk now, but you will talk when we get home.", Delonte sighed, turning on the engine and driving out of the forest and back on the highway.

It was nearly eleven O' clock. Delonte drove all the way towards a city that was an hour away from where I lived. Where we were going, I had no idea. I just hoped that there wasn't going to be anymore drama tonight because I was too tired to do anything right now, but I wasn't tired to think. The only thing that laid on my mind right now was Roscoe. Was he really the one that called? Duh, of course he was? I wonder what Roscoe was thinking when Delonte had picked up the phone. I wondered what Roscoe was going to do now? Was he thinking about planning to kill me? If so, how and when? Was I really ready to die yet? When I thought about, I wasn't really sure how to answer that. In fact, I was more too concerned about where Delonte was taking me too.

Delonte drove up down another highway, passing a bunch of shops, cafes and two story-high hotels. Just then, he made another turn and came to a stop. A stop in front of a five story-high hotel called, "Westgates". He parked the car and turned the engine off. Tugging out the keys and placing them in his pocket, he got out without even looking at me. I watched as he slammed the door and came walking in front of the vehicle, to my side of the car. He opened the door, stepping to the side.

"Come on.", he rolled his eyes.

I did as he said and stepped out. I moved out of the way for him to close the door. I went to walk over towards the entrance, but stopped as I saw him reaching into the back and pulling out the gun bag. I sighed, and watched him as he closed the door and threw the bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go.", he said, pushing past me and walking over towards the entrance. He opened the door and stepped to the side to let me in first. I cocked my eyebrow, but shrugged it away as I stepped in. Cold win hit my face as I looked over and saw a fan blowing.

"Come on.", Delonte said, clutching the bag in his hand and walking towards the back of the room to where the elevators where located. Pressing the down button, the elevator doors slid open and Delonte and I stepped in. Pressing my back against the wall, I wondered what was going to happen next.

The doors slid closed and then the elevator started to move up and down slowly. Five minutes later, the doors slid back open and Delonte walked out first this time. I followed behind him and stopped as we came to the end of the hall. Delonte pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Pushing the door all the way open, Delonte moved to the side to let me in first.

I walked in darkness and came to a stop just as then, I heard a button clicked and then lights brightened the room. I blinked twice, rubbing my eyes trying to get my vision back. Before I could react, I felt an arm grab mine and pulled me back. Delonte closed the door and pressed me back against it.

"Answer my questions and I'll cut you a break.", Delonte said more in a demanding tone.

I just looked at him and nodded.

"Good.", he smiled, raising his hand and leaning against the door. "First question; what's your name."

I thought for a moment, remembering back to last night with A.J. "Lily.", I lied.

"Lily?", Delonte cocked his eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have too.", I snapped back.

Delonte narrowed his eyes and lowered his head down to me. His face was inches away from mine and I felt his breath tickling my face.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Delonte rolled his eyes. "Now, next question; how old are you?"

"Twenty two.", I answered.

Delonte eyed me up and down and nodded. "ight' I'll take that. Now, where you from?"

"Where is this all going?", I crossed my arms.

"Just answer the damn question.", Delonte snapped.

"Main street.", I lied. There was absolutely no way I was going to tell him where I really lived. That was only for me to know, and no one, not even Roscoe to even find out.

"Seriously? You live that close to Bobby's Bar and Grill?", Delonte seemed surprised.

I smiled, holding in the laughter and nodded. "Yeah seriously."

Delonte sighed and thought for a moment. "Ok, last question and I'll cut you lose."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Why are you out trying to kill me? Who sent you? I wanna know who and why.", Delonte pulled his arm away and now crossed his arms over his chest.

I let out a sigh, trying to figure out how I was going to put this. There was no way in hell that I was going to give out Roscoe's name; for his protection only and mine.

"Well?", Delonte started to grow impatient.

"If I told you that I can't tell you, would I be standing here all night?", I rolled my eyes.

Delonte sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. "Ok then. Why don't you tell me why you were trying to kill me? First, you tried to burn me then you tried sneaking in and trying to shoot me?"

"All part of the job.", I replied. Just then, I let out a small gasp and covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't believe I just said that. Now Delonte was definitely going to keep asking me questions.

"What do you mean by 'Job'", Delonte cocked his eyebrow.

"Nothing.", I quickly said.

_Too late, there was no way I was cutting loose now_, I thought.

"Keep saying that and you're just going to make it harder on yourself.". Delonte replied.

"Ok…", I muttered as if it really didn't matter.

"Well…", Delonte cocked an eyebrow.

"Well what?", I shrugged.

"Answer the same question; Why are you out trying to kill me and why?", Delonte said.

I thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Do you even know me?", Delonte asked.

I shook my head.

"Then why are you trying to kill me?"

Again, I shrugged. I watched as Delonte sighed in frustration and rubbed his temple. I wondered if he was thinking on giving up because there was no way I was going to tell him the truth and I think he knew it too. Just then, Delonte looked over at me with a tiresome face and sighed.

"Come on.", was all he said as he begin walking across the living room to a master bedroom.

"You can sleep in my room for the night. I'll just chill on the couch.", Delonte let out a yawn. I nodded and went to walk into the bedroom as Delonte caught my arm.

"Fair warning, don't try any funny business on trying to bust outta here or something because I am a light sleeper so heads up.", Delonte smirked, releasing my arm and walking away. He gave me one last look before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I let out a soft sigh and turned my attention to the bed. A bunch of papers and clothes were scattered all over the bed. I made a disgusted face, piling up the papers in one neat stack and setting them on the side. I then gathered up some dirty clothing. I sat the clothes in one pile on the floor and made a gagging sound.

Picking up the comforter with two hands, I flipped the comforter up, hoping any trash or other thing would flop off the bed. I set the comforter back down and wiped out the wrinkles. I got into bed slowly and felt something hit my foot. I tossed the comforter to the side and saw a pair of dirty boxers.

"Eww!", I cried, picking up the boxers with two fingers and throwing it on the floor.

_Damn, this man was disgusting_, I thought. I checked further under the sheets to see if there was anything else, but there wasn't. I stretched my legs out under the covers and laid back. Tossing and turning, I didn't feel sleepy anymore. I couldn't help, but think about what I was going to do now. Should I try to escape or would that just make things worse than they are now?

I turned over on my other side and just stared out the window. I saw tips of the city's building where the lights shown bright and you could hear nothing, but the sound of traffics and car horns being blown. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and just nuzzled my head into the pillow. The pillow smelt of BOD cologne. It smelt wonderful. Just then, footsteps came walking towards the door. I reacted fast and shut my eyes. I heard the doorknob twist and turn as the door had creak softly open.

Everything was all quiet except for Delonte's breathing.

"Hmm.", I heard him mumble as he then closed the door softly.

_He was checking on me,_ I thought. _He came in and checked on me…_


	10. A New Beginning

Next morning, I woke up to something be thrown at me. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times as the sun shone in my face. I lifted my head up to seeing a T-Shirt laying on me. I cocked my eyebrow and then heard the sound of water rushing down. I looked over to see the bathroom door hitched open a little as steam started coming through. I fully sat up, rubbing my eyes and heard the door burst all the way open.

"Oh great your up.", I heard Delonte mumble sarcastically.

I pulled my hands away from my eyes and just stared at him. I watched as Delonte scanned through the floor; scanning through the pile of clothes. I then noticed that he was clotheless; the only thing he was absolutely wearing was boxers. I felt my face grew hot as I then looked away.

"Your breakfast is on the table. I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a little bit of everything.", Delonte said, picking up a black shirt.

I cocked my eyebrow and just stared at him.

_He's being nice to me_?, I thought.

"Umm thanks.", I said, turning to look back at him. My eyes seemed to wonder up and down his body. My eyes caught a glimpse of his abs; they were very nice. Then, my eyes started down to where his boxers were. I gulped, thinking for the first time in my life, this guy was pretty hot.

"Like what you see?", Delonte smirked, as he caught me staring at him.

"You wish", I rolled my eyes, getting out of bed and marching out of the room.

I heard Delonte laughing from behind me. I stopped and heard his footsteps come to the door. I ignored them and just walked over and sat down in a chair. I looked down at the plate of the food that sat in front of me. There were scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and hash browns. Everything looked so good and it made my stomach growl.

"Just to give you a heads up, a couple of the boys are out waiting in the hallway incase you get any ideas on escaping.", Delonte chuckled. "So, I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you so Imma' go take a shower; be out in ten minutes."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled a "Whatever" after he left. Once I heard the bathroom door shut, I started eating my breakfast.

"Took my warning I see?", Delonte smirked devilishly.

I rolled my eyes and continued twisting a strand of my hair. I heard Delonte chuckle softly and started strapping a belt around his wait. I looked up and saw that Delonte was changed in a pair of droopy blue jeans with a long sleeve blue shirt. I on the other hand was still in my old clothes from yesterday. I felt a little dirty and scrubby at the same time.

"You don't talk that much do you?", Delonte asked, looking up at me as he started tying his shoes.

I shrugged in response.

"Hmm.", Delonte sighed, tying his other shoe and flapping the end his jeans over the strings. "Are you scared?", Delonte stood up from the chair.

I looked up from my hair and over at Delonte. I just stared at him with an emotionless expression. Delonte sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes as he made his way over towards the table.

"I see you ate a little.", Delonte smiled, picking up the plate and throwing the rest of the meal into the trash. "Guess you weren't too fond of the eggs huh?"

I didn't respond. I looked down at the floor and saw crumbs of potato chips scattered over the floor. I found it kind of normal since out of all the houses I been to, I seen worse then this.

"So are you going to be like this or are you going to work?", Delonte sighed, taking a seat down towards the end of the couch where my feet laid.

"Depends on what work it is that you do?", I replied, moving my feet back.

Delonte's face brightened and sat back, placing one arm across the rim of the couch.

"You'll soon find out when I tell you what you have to do.", Delonte smirked.

"The way you put it, sounds like it's illegal.", I replied.

"Maybe it is and maybe it's not.", Delonte smirked.

"Why don't you just tell me what you do.", I finally grew impatient.

"I can show you more than I can tell you.", Delonte wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. _Pervert._ "Just give me a hint."

"Alright.", Delonte smiled, leaning over, entwining his fingers and resting his arms on his knees. "It has to deal with _money_…"


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, Steph here. OK, so I was going back over and reading this and I saw some mistakes I did and need to go back over and fix, but do you think that I should rewrite this whole thing over or keep it the way it is? PLEASE! I need some help, because if you want me to rewrite this whole thing over, I would and plus I already have an idea for it anyways so. But Please! I need some help! Should I keep it the way it is or rewrite it because I really don't know what to do….by the way, the next chapter (chpt. 11) would be coming out soon right now, I just wanted to ask if you guys think that I should keep going or rewrite this…PLEASE help me


	12. New Plan

_Money_, I thought. What could be so interesting about money? What kind of jobs deal with money? Were they selling drugs on the street? I remember from the way Delonte said it, made it sound like it was illegal so it must have been that. Besides, people are doing that nowadays. Delonte got up from where he was sitting and walked over to a stand that had a small wooden, black chest on it. I watched as he opened it up and pulled out what looked like a small black purse. He opened the bag and pulled out a handful of cash. I gasped, seeing that there must have been over a hundred dollars in his hand.

"Here", Delonte said, rolling the bills up and tied a rubber band round it.

I catched the money as he threw it at me. I looked at the money and rubbed it between my hands.

"What's this for?", I cocked my eyebrow.

"You my love is going shopping."

"For what?", I questioned.

"Clothes.", Delonte answered.

I looked down at what I was wearing, seeing that I still had my clothes on from last night. Delonte chuckled, as he must have seen my expression.

"Now you see what I mean, but that's not really the reason.", Delonte smiled. "I want you to buy something special because we're going somewhere tonight."

"Where?", I cocked my eyebrow.

"You'll soon find out now won't you.", Delonte smirked.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. I was wondering what place Delonte was talking about. Was this the place where I would start a new job; a job that dealt with money?

"Hey Ghost man I'm hungry!", I heard someone say. I looked back and saw Luke coming in the door, followed by Nick, another guy from last night and that emo guy.

"Didn't I tell you guys to wait outside!", Delonte grew frustrated.

"Well well well, I see sleeping beauty is finally up", the emo boy smiled.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"So what's the plan for today.", Nick said, coming around the couch and taking a seat down from me.

"Shawty here is going to go shopping while we discuss some plans.", Ghost answered.

"Are we still going for the four-", Luke got caught off as the Emo boy told him to Shh.

"Oh…", Luke embarrassed as he caught a glimpse of me.

I cocked my eyebrow, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Like I was saying, one of you would be going with Lily shopping, making sure she doesn't do nothing stupid.", Delonte looked over at me with serious eyes.

I stared back at him, giving him only an emotionless look.

"I'll go with her!", the emo boy called out.

"No man let me take her!", Luke called out, gulping down a glass of milk.

I rolled my eyes, burying my face in the pillow.

"How about this.", Delonte sighed. "Why don't I take her, while you boys can go on a lil' business trip. How does that sound?", Delonte rolled his eyes.

I looked up and back to see all the boys groaning after Delonte said, "_Business Trip_".

"Just tell us what to do.", Nick finally spoke out.

"Yup, say the word boss and we'll get on it.", one guy said, as he sat down at the table.

"Oh I know you will, but first.", Delonte said, snatching his black, leather jacket off the hook and placing it on. "Shawty and me are going shopping which would give you guys time to think about what and how we're going to do tonight."

"Just what exactly are we going to do tonight?", Luke asked.

"Well Shawty here wants to find out what kind of work we do…", Delonte smirked wickedly at me.

I rolled my eyes, turning away.

"So we're going to show her what kind of work we do, but first, we going to see how well she does with the Russians…".

**A/N: Thanks ILoveNerds543 for your reviews! :D :D xoxoxoxo**


	13. Shopping

I waited outside the room as Delonte discussed the new plan with the boys. I didn't see why I had to wait outside; I didn't see the point of why they had to leave the door open either. Oh yeah, that's right, they didn't trust me. Whether they didn't want me hearing their little plan or not, I could still hear. Luke was probably the loudest one blurting out half of the information and asking questions about it anyways. I heard half of what they were doing tonight, but I couldn't let them know that. I had to play along with it and go along with Delonte's devilishly plan.

While Delonte discussed with the boys about the plan, I heard Delonte say something about _grabbing the money_. What money was he talking about and who did the money belong too? Then, I remembered Delonte saying something about the _Russians_. Who were the Russians? I had no idea, but I intended to find out.

"So were all good then?", I heard Delonte ask.

"Yeah man, I mean it shouldn't be that hard, but what if Slater is there?", I heard Luke question.

"There's always plan B; take him out.", Delonte replied. I pictured a smirk growing across Delonte's face as he said that. I felt goose bumps crawl begin to grow on my arms and legs as I heard those words; _take him out_.

Just then, flashbacks of people screaming and dying flashed into my mind. They were the people I killed over the last few months. Then, Roscoe's face flashed into my mind. I gulped, wondering what he was doing right now. Then, I started to wonder what he would do or say if he found out I was now working for the enemy, Delonte. I felt my stomach shake and do flips as I pictured Roscoe shooting me in the head. Right at this moment, I wish I never became part of the Assassin Society.

"We out boss!", Luke said, walking out the door. I stood and leaned against the wall, watching him put on his jacket.

"We'll call you when we're ready.", Nick said, walking out the door. Nick stopped and turned to look at me. A smile spread across his face as he then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Have fun shopping. See you tonight.", Nick's smile grew wider as he then started following Luke down the hall, followed by the other guy and the emo guy.

I watched as Nick disappeared around the corner and sighed. I looked down at my feet, thinking of what Nick said. A smile spread across my face as I thought of how sweet of a guy Nick was. He was very sweet, including at what happened yesterday when I first met him at **Bobby's Bar N' Grill**. I wondered how a nice guy like Nick got into a situation like this. In fact, how did he even begin getting in a job like this and started working with an asshoe like Delonte? Nick reminded me of a momma's boy, being an athlete, going off to college and studying whatever he majored. Nick was too good to be interested in a job like this; in fact he was too good to befriended with a guy like Delonte.

"Ready Shawty?", Delonte asked, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Whatever.", I rolled my eyes, beginning to walk off.

"Got the money I gave you?", Delonte asked, running to catch up with me.

I didn't answer. Instead, I patted my pocket where the money was located in in response.

"Oh.", was all Delonte said.

I nodded and walked over to where the elevator was. Delonte pressed the button and waited for it to open. The doors slid open after a couple minutes and I walked in first, followed by Delonte.

"You know what I want you to buy right?", Delonte asked, standing across from me.

I nodded. "Clothes."

"I want you to wear something special tonight; something that would throw the boys off.", Delonte smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Silence broke throughout the elevator and including the car ride. I was thankful we got to the mall within twenty minutes because I couldn't stand the silence that broke between Delonte and I. After Delonte parked my vehicle, I got out, closing the door behind me. I let out a soft sigh and made my way over towards the other side of the car where Delonte was.

"Ready?", Delonte smiled, holding out his hand.

I cocked my eyebrow and just stared at his hand. I looked up at him with a nod and push past his hand.

From behind, I heard Delonte suck his teeth in disappointment and followed me. I looked over my shoulder to see he stayed a couple feet behind me. I sighed, ignoring his sad glare and walking inside the building. Cool air hit my face, giving me the goose bumps. I waited until Delonte stood by my side. Delonte didn't look at me, but instead walk ahead and led the way inside one store. I followed behind him, glancing in every direction where clothes were displayed. I smiled at a pair of purple/black checker skinny jeans with a white tank top.

"Over here Shawty.", Delonte called me over, pointing in a direction where skirts and dresses were displayed. I smiled at one black dress that cut off just a couple of inches above the knee. It reminded me of a salsa dress; a very beautiful salsa dress.

I watched as Delonte walked over to some woman behind the counter and mutter some things to her. Then, I saw him point a finger over at me while saying something to the woman. The women looked in my direction from where Delonte pointed and gave a silent nod to Delonte. She then pulled something from her desk and walked over towards me.

She made me stand in different positions as she took my measurements. I cocked my eyebrow and watched as she hurried away to go get something. I turned to Delonte who was piling dresses in his arms.

"Here", Delonte said, handing me the dresses. "Go try them on."

I nodded, following the woman that led me to the back where the dressing rooms were. I walked in one room, placing the dressed on a small bench. I closed the door and locked it. Scanning through the dresses, I picked out one short black dress that was strapless. I took off my clothes and slipped on the dress. I liked dressed that were strapless, but this one particular dress I had on made me look like a stripper. I made a disgusted face as I looked in the mirror at myself.

"You done Shawty?", I heard Delonte call out.

I sighed, hoping he wasn't standing outside my door. I unlocked the door, and peeked my head out, seeing Delonte leaning against the wall with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well?", he smiled, uncrossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes, opening the door all the way to show Delonte.

A smirk grew across his face as he then licked his lips. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Fuck you.", I muttered, rolling my eyes and returning back into the room. I locked the door again and turned to take off the dress. I tried another one on; only this one had straps and was white. It revealed part of my back, which I liked and thought, was cute. I unlocked the door and stepped out to show Delonte.

"Beautiful, but not what I'm looking for.", Delonte smiled.

I rolled my eyes and returned back in the room. This time, I didn't lock the door. I tried on another dress which was another strap and a dark blue color this time. I slipped it on, seeing how short it really was. I cocked my eyebrow, spinning around to see my full image. It was pretty in a way, but something probably a slut would wear to a party.

I walked out, showing Delonte. Delonte looked up from his hands and smiled.

"I kind of like that more than the other two.", Delonte smiled.

"I bet you do.", I rolled my eyes, walking back into the room and closing the door.

I slipped off the dress and reached for the other one. I cocked my eyebrow, realizing that this wasn't a dress. Instead, it was a mini, black skirt with a low-cut, white tank top. I cocked my eyebrow, wondering how Delonte snuck this in. _Sneaky_, I thought.

I slipped on the skirt, along with the tank top. I looked at myself, seeing how low-cut the tank top was; it revealed half of my stomach. I thought of myself having a belly button piercing and thought how good that would look along with this outfit.

"Anytime now babe.", I heard Delonte called out.

I rolled my eyes at the word _Babe_. I kind of liked the word _Shawty_ better then the word _Babe._ I opened the door and stepped out. Delonte looked up and had a wide smile grew across his face.

"Perfection.", Delonte smiled, rubbing his hands together as I saw him looking down at my waist.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So which one.", I grew impatient as he kept starring me up and down.

"What you have on is the one.", Delonte smirked, walking over towards me. I felt my face grow hot and felt my heart beating fast as he came over towards me. He looked down at me with an emotionless glare and out of the corner of my eye; I saw his hands going to press against my waist.

I felt one of his hands on my waist as he then shoved me gently to the side. I moved to the side and looked back to see Delonte gathering up the clothes and my overused clothes from last night and walked out.

"Wait here.", he nearly whispered. "Time to get you some shoes."

I nodded before he could seek my answer. I watched his disappear around the corner and thought about what just happened. I looked down at my waist and ran my fingers over the spot from where he touched me. I let out a soft sigh, thinking of how I kind of liked the way he touched me. I never have been touched like that before honestly and for my first time, I kind of liked it.

"Here.", Delonte handed me a pair of black heels.

I looked down at the heels and walked back into the room. Without closing the door, I sat down at the small bench that stood in the corner and slipped on the heels. I could see Delonte watching me outside the door, but I ignored him and stood up so he could see.

"Like I said before, perfection.", Delonte muttered, but this time, he didn't smile or even smirk. Instead, without taking his eyes off me, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. He took a hundred dollar bill out and replaced his wallet.

"Come on.", he muttered, leading the way out of the little hall and over towards the cash register.

"Is that all for you today?", the lady asked, coming over towards me and snipping off the price tags that hung from my new clothes.

"Yeah.", Delonte replied, not bothering to look at me. He leaned over the counter and handed the lady the money as she went back over behind the register.

The lady handed Delonte his change back with the receipt. "Have a nice day.", she smiled.

Delonte nodded and turned to me with a shrug. "Come on.", he said, grabbing something off the counter and walking out the door.

I followed close behind him, the click of my heels making a annoying rhythm as I walked.

Delonte walked over towards where a bench laid, along with a trash can. In his arms, I saw that he had my old clothes. I cocked my eyebrow, watching him pull out the cash from my pants' pocket and throwing the old clothes in the trash.

"Keep the money.", I said as Delonte went to hand me the money.

He didn't say anything, but instead nodded and tucked the money into his pocket.

"Ready to go home?", Delonte finally said.

I thought for a moment, not really wanting to go back to the hotel again. I looked down at my outfit, seeing how small and flat my stomach really was. I thought for a moment and looked back up at Delonte.

"Feeling awkward as this sounds, but I wanna shop around some more, that is if you want.", I added the last part with a little hope.

I saw Delonte thought for a moment and nodded.

"Whatever you want Shawty; I go where you go.", Delonte finally smiled.

For the first time out of the day and night that I been with Delonte, I couldn't help but smile back at him. This time, instead of holding out his hand, he held out his arm and this time, I happily took it.


End file.
